Misunderstanding
by willlzyx
Summary: Alfred thought he knew what Boxing Day was. ...He didn't.


**I know absolutely nothing about Canada or it's holidays and that's the purpose of this story, so, to anyone from Canada... I love you and your Canada-ness and I mean no offence whatsoever with this (: **

**I just got a new computer for Christmas since mine like...died and I don't have Word on it at the moment, so please excuse any spelling/grammar errors that I didn't catch! **

**Warning(s): Mild language. Possibly OOC. America's stupidity. My awful attempt to use British slang... Slight AU? Maybe? ...They know who Canada is and he's not invisible! XD if you wanna call that AU then go ahead. **

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own Hetalia nor am I claiming I do.**

**Human and country names are used!**

**ONWARDS ~**

* * *

Matty rolled his eyes, checking the time on his phone, again. 9:43 AM. _Great. _

Pushing the thoughts of _I'm going to murder him_ into the back of his mind, he sent an apologetic look in Arthur's direction. The two of them have planned this for weeks - they had the time they were going to leave set, and they already had picked out a place for breakfast over the phone last night. But, of course, Alfred found out, felt left out, and cried to his brother until he gave in and told him he was more than welcome to come... And now he was late. Matty vaguely wondered why he didn't expect this from the beginning; it wasn't uncommon for Al to be late, - he was even late to things _he_ planned! - but, they were already over an hour behind! They couldn't waste too much time; the best Boxing Day sales happened in the morning, and they had to leave early, but it was obvious _that_ wasn't going to happen.

"Why are we still waiting? Why can't we just leave without the little bugger? It would be his own bloody fault that he missed out!" Arthur frowned, standing up and crossing his arms.

The Canadian laughed, shaking his head, "You know we can't do that... _You_ might be evil, but I'm not. Besides, I'd never hear the end of it. He'll be here soon enough." He sighed, feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Ah, he said he'll be here in ten minutes. He stopped for McDonald's..."

England rolled his eyes, - Typical American, eating McDonald's at nine in the morning. - taking another sip of the tea that Matt was nice enough to buy yesterday, knowing he would owe him _something_ to apologize for his brother's behaviour - Not that Arthur wasn't used to it already.

"He does know _we're_ not eating at that disgusting place, correct?" Arthur gave him a look, silently hoping the other blonde was going to say yes. Fortunately, he nodded, and the Brit sighed, relieved at the answer. _Thank God._

Matty's phone vibrated again, and he almost ran to the door to open it for his brother. He shot a warning look at England, "Please, just _try_ to get along with him?" The last thing he wanted, was to get kicked out of one of the stores due to their pointless bickering...

"What do you mean try? I'm an angel, I can be nice," Arthur smirked, and the Canadian ignored his sarcastic tone, opting to open the door instead of making a snarky comment of his own. It was times like this, he wondered why he even bothered with the Englishman sometimes.

"Matty!" Alfred grinned, shoving a half-empty bag of McDonald's into his twin's face. "I bought you a McMuffin, but I kinda, uh, ate it myself. Heh, sorry, bro. But, don't worry, I saved you some fries!"

"Al, I really don't want your leftover french fries," He pushed his hand, and the McDonald's bag, away from his face. "It's about time you -" Matty's mouth dropped open, and, before he even had the chance to stop himself, he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh, you broke him. Wonderful," Arthur scoffed, appearing in the doorway. He looked over at the American, understanding immediately what had the Canadian nearly rolling on the ground with laughter.

Al was standing in Matty's doorway, wearing nothing but a pair of red, white, and blue boxing trunks, and a pair of (very bright) white sneakers, with the McDonald's bag in one hand and a pair of red boxing gloves in the other.

Arthur bit back a laugh, trying to keep himself together - unlike Matty, who was clutching his stomach and wiping tears from his eyes. "Alfred.. What on Earth are you dressed like that for?"

The blonde shrugged, pushing past his brother to get inside. "It's freezing out there," Well. It WAS the middle of December... "Anyway, what do you mean? It IS boxing day, isn't it?"

At that, England lost it. He face-palmed - literally.

"Oh my God! Al!" Matty stood up straight, his own laughter dying down and he was no longer crying. "Th-that's not what Boxing Day is!"

At Alfred's confused look, Arthur shook his head, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He had to admit, this was pretty funny. "Boxing Day is like our Black Friday, you git. There's no actual boxing."

Matty nodded, turning towards his bedroom to go get a change of clothes for his brother - it was freezing outside, and he was not going to let his brother get sick by going back out there, in nothing but a pair of shorts.

"...Oh," The American gave a tiny nod as the realization set in. "Aw, man! I was looking forward to beating up Iggy!"

"Watch it," Arthur warned.

"What, I could totally beat you up in a matter of seconds!"

"Enough, Alfred. We don't have time for this, we're already late!"

"I could! You know I could, you're just scared to admit it! Come on, I'll prove it! It IS boxing day!"

Matty watched, trying so hard not to laugh again, from the hallway as his brother tackled the Brit, - _"get the bloody hell OFF of me!" _- claiming how he liked his version of Boxing Day a whole lot better.

* * *

**...Is it Matty or Mattie? I've seen both ways and I'm not sure which is correct... and I SERIOUSLY SUCK AT ENDINGS OH JEEZ I'M SORRY. :c**

**But. Yes. I have a friend from Canada, and she told me how Boxing Day was the closest Canada had to Black Friday (until it got introduced to them) and I felt like a total idiot because I always thought Boxing Day was... well, boxing. Which I now know is totally wrong XD**

**Like I said before, I know nothing about Canada or it's holidays and special days and stuff. I don't know if you go out to shop in the morning or not, so I kept their shopping time early, but nowhere near as early as we do it for Black Friday. If I'm wrong about any of this, please, someone tell me and if it's a huge mistake I made I'll fix it! **

**I know this is awful but reviews are still appreciated c: WARM FUZZIES INSIDE**

**Constructive criticism is welcome! :D **


End file.
